Dealing with a wolf
by werewolfcerise101
Summary: Raven's life dealing with a not a morning, carefree, shameless and cuddly wolf. Has its tiny adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Light began to seep through the dorm's windows, igniting movement in a bed not so far.

Cerise felt the sun's warm rise of sun shine on her face annoyed she pull the covers over, at the same time realizing that her pillow was missing. Huffing, she crawled out of bed to a pile of clothes that was in the corner of the room, after changing she grabbed a small blanket and head straight to the castleteria. Where she was greeted by Maddie, Cedar, Hunter, Cupid and Dexter who was trying to flirt with Raven, HER Raven, still half asleep she paid no attention to the "good mornings", and the questions on why she was carrying a blanket, they asked and responded to them with a grunt or growl, Which the growl effectively shut them up, she drag herself to the seat next to raven currently occupied by Dexter,

"Move" Cerise told Dexter, and Dexter being a smart guy, and able to take hints, could hear the anger and tiredness in Cerise's voice and decided best not to annoy the wolf child, stood up and move to the royals table.

"That wasn't very nice Cerise" said Raven who still wore a face of confusion wondering what could have posses her girlfriend to be so rude.

"Don't care, all I care right now is to get some sleep and it turns out my pillow went for a walk." Cerise said and with that she landed her head on Raven's lap and laid on the table's bench covering herself with the blanket and closed her eyes for a well needed rest. While Raven on the other hand was blushing mad to the comments Cerise's actions and words created.

"That's so cute" said Cupid

"So, you like um sleep together?" asked Cedar currently trying to stop for giggling.

"Raven and Cerise, Queen and Hood/Wolf, Raise Quoolf!" Spoke Maddie, who was giggling and sipping tea.

"Have you no shame Cerise" said Hunter before being hit by a bagel thanks to Cupid.

"Let love be" she said.

While all this commotion was occurring Cerise snuggled more into Raven before saying,

"And you thought we would have a boring relationship"

Raven smiled down at her before scratching one of her ears,

"Me and my big mouth, mm" she said before kissing Cerise and started the task of scratching her ear, which resulted to a verying sleepily Cerise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, forgot to put disclaimer on first chapter, I don't own any ever after high characters or stuff and if I did there would be some lesbian relationships.**

This was very shocking, thought Raven as she checked her girlfriend for a fever or something that explains with behavior.

"Stop it" Cerise told Raven as she swatted her hand from her face and continue to nuzzle more into Raven's neck. You see the situation here was; Cerise was being cuddly. Which most people would dismiss if this was any other person but the fact was that cerise isn't just any other person, she was classified as strong silent type and those types don't do cuddle. Raven pondered the reasons of this action, not that she didn't like in reality she loved it but it wasn't in Cerise's nature to do that. Meanwhile Cerise was cuddling Raven like a teddy bear, not letting her grip loosen. With her arms strongly wrapped around her waist, placing her on her lap and nuzzling her neck, while inhaling Raven sweet and exotic sent. Whilst both girls were busy in their own world none of them notice the shadow cast over them.

"hheehhe" chuckled Mrs., Big bad Wolf, at the sight laid before him, his daughter and her mate. At the sound Raven looked up to face him blushing crazy, Cerise on the other hand look as if nothing happen, nodding her head to show her father acknowledgement, then continued on her task.

"Cerise?!" utter Raven to her girlfriend and tried to move her with no success whatsoever.

"Good luck Miss Queen, once she is set her mind to do something, she will do the impossible to get it" He said and with that he continued his path towards the School. Turning back he said

"Just try to hide that hickey from the staff, the students may be alright with you two, but I can't speak for the rest."

Alarmed Raven pulled a pocket mirror from her dress and used magic to pry Cerise off her.

"You gave me a HICKEY?!" She shrieked to Cerise, who now was looking nonchalant about it as she stood up saying.

"You didn't seem to mind".

"And that's why kids, your mom was made to sleep on the couch today, since she did the same thing but during Apple's speech". Finished Raven as she explained to her 5 year old and 6 year old why Cerise was using the T.V couch. With that the half mutts ran to play with their toys up stairs now knowing the reason they couldn't watch TV.

"You really didn't mind though" spoke Cerise who was fixing her bed/couch with a smirk.

"you want 2 nights?" rebuke Raven. With a sly smile coping Cerise's which at that moment fell and was replace with fear,.

"Night Honey" said Cerise

"Night my Shameless wolf" Said Raven walking upstairs to tuck the kids in and whispered,

"Your right I didn't mind"

"See I told yo—"

"3 nights"

"Crap"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own any thing**

"**Ahhhhhhh**!" someone yelled, and out of instinct, Cerise got on top of Raven and bears her fangs at the source of the noise. Only to discover it was from a very shock Apple,

"Oh, it's just you" She replied, now that the danger had been discover Cerise, just went, back into the covers and wrap her arm around a embarrass and startle Raven .

"**Apple**!, Um weren't you spending the night at Biar's?" Raven asked, covering herself with the limited blanket, which was being pulled by cerise trying to get her back into bed.

"I am but I forgot my pj's anyway WHAT IS GOING ON?" Apple answer, still shaken from seeing two of her friends in one bed, one with a wife beater, and the other suspecting clothe less.

"Well you see um—"started raven before being interrupted by Cerise.

"Raven was stressing over a paper, I came in to help "relive" her stress , as any good girlfriend would and then we got sleepily, took a nap and then you come in, now that's clear night" responded Cerise going back into the covers and trying to get Raven down to, since she can't sleep without a pillow.

"**CERISE**, no need to be so um straight" said Raven currently blushing at the way Cerise phrased the situation and almost let the blanket that was coving her fall.

Cerise just grunted in reply.

"Wait so you two are together?" question Apple finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Yes"

"oh, so um I should be going," Apple snatch her pj's and head straight towards the door turning around to close it she decided to have a bit of fun. "Remember stay safe, use protection, and 6 times is the limit".

"**WTF**" said Raven, which her responds accompany by a chuckled.

"Oh my fairy song she thought we were doing it" Laugh Cerise next to her horrified girlfriend.

"That's it I not letting you give me surprise massages anymore, even if your hands are gifted" Raven said as she stood up to put on a shirt. While Cerise followed and after Raven put on her shirt hugged her from be hide and whispered

"That's not the only thing my hands are gifted at"

**THUMP**

"OOWWW"

"Calm your damn wolf things; hum I guess your dad was right this is very useful"

"You with that, that, that thing make you into a dangerous person"

"Really Cerise, a newspaper and me equal danger?"

"Shut up"

**THUMP! THUMP!**

"OWWOWW all right, all right "

"Good wolf, now come on its 9 pm and it's a school night"

"hehe you said—" Raven raises the newspaper towards Cerise.

"Sorry!"

**THUMP**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY THING**

**ENGLISH NOT FIRST LANGUAE.**

_Damn, they should rename bow ties to chokers. This is worse than wearing a collar, _though Cerise as she pulled on the object as she waited in front of Raven's dorm. Suppled with flowers and uniformed in tight pair jeans and white dress shirt, with a snap back to cover her ears and to finish her look the stupided bow tie.

_Come Cerise wolf up, you can do this just knock; _her hand almost made contact with the door before retreating back.

_What if she doesn't want to go out, what if she still mad about the soap. Seriously though, who cares about the brand soap is still soap._

While Cerise, continued to have an internal debate to either knock now or just leave, she did not notice the said door open to reveal an amused Raven as she stood there to see how long it will be before her dork of a girlfriend notice.

After few second since the door open Cerise notice a scent of jasmine invade her mind, before her brain register only her girlfriend wears jasmine perfume. Turning towards the door her said girlfriend was there, hands on her hips with a smug look on her face. Realizing the situation Cerise's blush as red as her name before rubbing the back of her neck before mumbling something.

Raven, amused at the actions her dorky girlfriend only smiled as she tried to make out what her lover had said.

"You know Cerise, not everyone has super hearing" She stated

Acknolging Raven's comment Cerise cleared her throat before still blushing furiously replying

"Do you, if you want to, to go on a date with me and maybeforgivemeforthesoapagrument".

After stating that Cerise handed Raven the flowers she had. Smiling fondly,

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you" Motioning Cerise to follow her she place the flowers on the table before saying

"But before we go, we need to discuss the importance of soap brands and then you will be forgiven".

_It's going to a long night._


	5. Chapter 5

RavenxCerise

_**I don't own any of the character**_

"MOVE! move people!" yelled Cerise as she raced through the crowded halls. Sliding on the school's floor as she made a quick turn, panting she quickly glanced behind only to be met with a angry Raven.

"_Oh shit" _

Getting up Cerise started running.

/^^/^/^^^^^^/^^^^^^^^!^!^!/!^ ^

On the sidelines.

"So, what do you think Cerise did this time" Rosebella ask Darling as she collected her books from her locker. To many who didn't know about Cerise and Raven relationship would be confused at the action.

Darling, push herself from the locker using her feet,

"Most likely left her with blueballs" the princess answer nonchalant. While her Rose, became a blushing mess stuttering

"Well,um Darling no need to be to straight forward."

Smirking, Darling turn her attention to the Beauty

"Honey, I'm anything but straight".


	6. Chapter 6 the floor's intresting

RxC

Disclaimer **I DO NOT OWN ANY THING!**

_They should really clean these carpets, _thought Cerise as she laid motionless on the library floor.

"You ok Cerise?"

Caught off guard, Cerise flopped around like a fish before eventually rolling into a bookshelf, causing a avalanche.

Now buried alive, hear a giggle escape the figure that startle her.

"Do you plan on getting up anytime soon"?

She could practically see the smirk on her face.

Huffing, Cerise rolled on her back effectively removing some of her attackers.

Looking up, she saw a sly smile on Raven's face,

"Give me a moment".

Silence surround the duo, only the constant ticking of the library's clock was audible.

"You're still on the floor".

"It's a work in progress".

Cerise, closed her eyes for a moment her ears registering shuffling and a "uff".

"You know this practically very unsanitary"

"Yup".

"Why were you on the floor any way".

"I was to lazy to deal with the evil step libraries , I thought I would just lay for a moment, and well here I am" .

"Really?"

"Yup"

A warm hand snaked around Cerise waist pulling her towards the other.

"I can't believe I love you"

"Well, I'm just lucky aren't I"?

"Very."


	7. Chapter 7 hurt

_disclaimer_

"_Cerise! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" growling he grabbed forcefully Cerise's neck, tightening his hold on her as he brought his face towards hers. _

"_You are nothing to me, not my child, your mother was a worthless bitch who fuck with anyone"._

_Pausing he release some pressure as he saw her struggle for breath_

"_My only kid is Romina,". Tossing her across the room, he only came near her as he saw her efforts to stand, throwing a kick towards her lungs a loud crack echo through the room. _

_Cerise tried to hold back the cries that desperately wanted to escape her throat, not wanting to give him the satisfaction that he won. Looking up at him with hatred in her eyes, she swallowed down the blood that filled her mouth._

"_That great, nice to know I don't have to recognized my father is a drunk ass" _

_A scream perice the room as he smash his foot down her stomach before walking away._

"_That's right, leave, LEAVE like the coward you are!"_

"Cerise! Cerise, wake up it's just a dream" Raven told the wolf child as she started to thrash around in the bed. Knowing what her girlfriends dreams, Raven tried to do everything in her power to help her get better. Her heart filled with rage when Cerise explained the horrors of her childhood, making hers sound like a fairytale. She wanted to do nothing more than kill MR. Big Bad Wolf, for all the pain he cause her.

"RRaven?" a small whimper of her name brought Raven back from her daydream state, pulling her lover into a hug.

"Shush, it alright, it alright he not here" cuddling into the warm embrace Raven offered Cerise soon began to relax.

"You'll never leave right?"

"never"


	8. Chapter 8

_Song fic im only human au if Raven mom got out and raise a army planning world domination Cerise tries to stop it._

_Disclaimer I don't own anything_

_You're only human_ spoke the voice in her head, grunting she trek over the fallen tree,_ I can do it _she tells herself gripping her right side she pulled herself over the wreckage. After a few more steps the adrenalin was fading the pain became unbearable, dropping to her knees, hacking up some blood her head felt light head, the voice spoke again _your only human you crash and break down_.

Closing her eyes she tries to regain the strength she needed she pushed the voice away and broke into a sprint, she was only human true, yet she had the heart of a wolf, she need to deliver the warning before it was too late. Letting go of her ribs she tap into her supernatural abilities to run faster, and there only a few more feet she saw the school and its inhabitants intact. Her vision began to blur, her ears pick the panic voice of her classmates, her balance started to fail her, she look around for the only person who could help her licking her blood tinted lips her gaze fell to Raven who was saying something that she could not comprehend. Stretching her hand towards the dark magic user she silence her with her hand before in a raspy voice "she wants blood, blood of the innocent and righteous, blood of the ones you love the most, her army grows in numbers," pausing to see every one of the onlookers started to pay attention coughing another drops of blood she continued "she will not rest, i was able to take down half of her army" a tear escaped the confinement "but I'm only human, bleed when i fall down I'm only human I crash and break down words in head knives in my heart, I'm only human."


	9. Chapter 9 au sad

_DISCLAIMER OWN NOTHING_

_AU: MODERN NO FARIYTALE STORY DESTINY THING, PERSON A IS ABOUT TO DIE AND CALLS PERSON B INSTEAD OF HELP_

_So this is it, _though Cerise as she tried to sit up straight against the wall. Grunting, she reach for the rail, using all her upper body strength, once she was in the desire position she lifted her shirt.

_Well, a band aid ain't going to fix that, _placing her hand of her open wound she began to notice the generous amount of blood that coated her hand. Now she was no doctor, but any common sense could tell her one thing; she was losing too much blood, too fast.

Huffing she searched for her phone, smearing blood all over the restroom floor which for once was clean. Finally grabbing it, Cerise let a groan of pain as the bullet dig itself further in as she stretch for the phone.

_uh , i should have listen to Raven and went with her to Apple's house_ Cerise muse.

**ONE HOUR BEFORE**

"Are you sure you don't want to come" asked Raven as she fixed her bag. Today was Apple's annual sleepover party organized by party goer Briar. While she invited everyone Cerise and Apple didn't get along, they had….differences to put it nicely.

"Nah, I mostly likely going to go to the store and pick some stuff before commencing my binge marathon" I responded as I played with the helm of Raven's shirt. _God she looks so hot right now _I thought.

"Alright call me when you can then" leaning in for kiss before quickly pulling back laughing.

"Funking tease" I growled as she walk out the door, sighing I pick up some cash before leaving the apartment towards the store.

_**WELCOME**_**, **the sign stated as I enter, walking through the alleys of color snacks I decided to buy some Doritos and mountain dew. As i waited in line, _**BANG..BANG...BANG! **_It happen so fast I didn't have time to duck, the shock started to wear off as it felt something wet on my stomach. Running towards the restroom, only to lose my strength and collapsing onto the floor.

**PRESENT TIME**

Looking over the contact list Cerise pause on MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL pressing call she steadied her breathing as the rings on the other end rang.

_Hello? Cerise?_

Smiling as she heard her girlfriend voice.

_**Ya it's me**_

_What's up?_

_**Nothing I… I just thought I just tell you how much I love you.**_

_Hehe okay, well I love you too baby._

_**I really love Raven, ok. Never forget that.**_

_Cerise, are you alright, you are sort of scaring me._

_**Ya, i'm alright i'm just having one of those eye opening experiences.**_

_Omg Cerise, please tell me you didn't mix coke, dew and dope._

_**Na, Can't I say I love you? **_

_Cerise?_

_**Hehe alright, How's Apple Sleepover?**_

_Oh! It's going great, Briar brought some really great drinks and food, you would have love it._

_**Wow, a woman after my own heart, hehe.**_

_Ya. _

_Look cerise I really hate to cut it short but- _

_**Na, it alright, have fun!**_

_Thanks_

_**WAIT!**_

_What?_

_**I…I...love you ok Raven.**_

_Ok Cerise, _

…

_Cerise?_

…_.._

_**Sounds of sirens**_

_Cerise?!_

"_**MOVE MOVE"**_

_CERISE!_

"_**Time of death 10: 10"**_

_CERISE!_


	10. Chapter 10 really?

**disclaimer I don't own nothing **

***Ding***

The door creak as we enter,

"Why are we here again" I asked as we walk around the shelves.

"Well… Because you took forever with the rebels meeting thing and our fridge is like as bloody graveyard with expired goods" pausing Cerise compared two bags of fluffy marshmallows.

Turning towards me, lifting both bags

"Which one, Fluffy marsh or Jumbo marsh fluffy"

I open my mouth to answer before being cut off, and attacked by both bags.

"We'll take both"

After what seem like an hour, we finally went to the checkout.

"One bag of fluffy marsh

One bag of jumbo marsh

One bag of cheetos

One box cheez it

2 one gallon soda

One 7-eleven pizza

3 packets of nachos w/chiles

9 kit kat bars

1 gallon of water

And one pepto bismo

Total $55.08"

"Raven"

"Whaatta-t"

"it's your turn to buy groceries"

"but **these **are **not **groceries cerise"

"Potato patoto"

"Fine" Grumbling how unfair this was I paid the lady.

**CRUNCH**

"What the fu- "

"Really Cerise, you couldn't wait till we get home"

"It's all your fault"

**CRUNCH**


	11. Chapter 11 DOMESTIC

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING **_

_**DOMESTIC AU**_

_So close almost…._

The box of cheez its brush her fingertips before retreating further inside the cabinet.

Huffing, Raven released a breath of frustration as this was her fifth attempt in trying to bring down the snacks.

"Hehehe,sure you don't want so help?" Cerise asked smugly as she watch her vertically challenged girlfriend struggled.

Turning Raven clench her fists as she put on her best angry face, which earned her a chuckled from the wolf child.

Facing the cabinet again RAven thought of a master plan to capture the crakers.

_How? How do i do this without giving in? _Raven though as she pace back and forth in the kitchen.

_Any who the hell puts cheez its on the top cabinet anyway? _

Cerise watch in amusement as her girlfriend racked her brain for ideas to get her snacks. To be truthful nobody puts things on the top cabinet since everyone knew it was out of raven reach and nobody wanted to deal with an angry witch. However, Cerise felt a bit suicidal today and decided to put her tiny witch's favorite snack on the top shelf. Musing in her thoughts before she was pulled out by an audible sound of cracking wood. Jumping for her current place on the couch, Cerise ran towards the kitchen just in time to catch the falling witch. It turns out in her attempts to reach the snacks climbing the cabinet seem to be a very logical answer.

"UMP!"

"gotcha "

"I'm gonna kill whoever put the snacks you there"

"You do know you could have ask for help right?"

"Ya…...no, I'm a strong independent woman capable of doing things without asking for help like a damsel!"

"You do know you could have just dragged a chair to reach it instead of climbing right"

"..."

"It, slipped my mind"

"Well at least you were able to get them in the end"

"YUpppp"

"So,... "

"So…"

"You do know you are still on me right?"

"Yup"

"Plan of getting off anytime soon?"

"NOPE!"

Opening the box, Raven leaned back on Cerise till her mouth was right next to her ears.

"I suggest you stay where you are, just because you are my girlfriend doesn't mean you can get away with making me suffer"

Cerise went stiff.

"I know it was you who put them up there in the first place"


	12. air vents

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING

"Order for me Maddie, Darling make sure it's edible" I said as I left the food court, jogging towards the bathroom now I was seriously regretting drinking 3 cups of coffee this morning. Sighing as I open the door only to yelp as I see a pair of legs sprouting out of the bathroom vent.

It seem that the person heard my yelp as the legs started thrashing as if they were trying to enter with the rest of the body.

My need to pee completely forgotten as I slowly began to realize those black skinning jeans and red converse with a wolf pendent hanging around the belt look **very **familiar.

"Cerise?!"

The legs froze, a sigh that echo throughout the restroom.

"Hey Raven, come here often?"

Silently giggling I decided to humor her,

"The restroom or the air vents?"

"HaHAHAHA…bite me?"

Leaning against the wall across of the vent I couldn't help but let the chuckle escape from my throat.

"So how did this happen?"

"Welllll you know I just wanted to see what it like inside a vent"

"Really?"

"….."

"Help me out!"

"And why should I?"

"Because you love me?"

"Hmmmm"

"RAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN…...please?"

"If I help you are you going to tell me why you were you there?"

"…IwastryingtoescapedetentionthroughtheventbutwhenItriedtogetout"

"What?"

"I was trying to escape detention through the vents, but when I tried to get out."

Cerise started to wiggle her legs to emphasis her point.

"Well I see that worked out perfectly for you."

"Shut up"

"Does my wolfe needs so help?"

I cooed in a baby sounding voice.

A deep throated growl emitted into the restroom before a slight whimper.

"Yes."

Slightly cooing on how cute the whimper was, I push myself off the wall and went to help my wolf. Grabbing her legs, I let out a grunt as I tried to pull her down.

The door sung open as princess perfect Apple enter the restroom, before suddenly stopping. At that moment I finally took a note how the situation look like.

Some person's random legs dangling around from the ceiling, my face pressed against that said person's crotch and my grunts and red face didn't help the situation at all.

"Wait.. THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I exclaimed as I rushed towards her. And at that moment it seemed as the universe decided to fuck with me.

With my sudden lunged I didn't realized I pulled Cerise with me, which somehow provided enough force that she literally popped… without her shirt as it got caught on a loose nail.

Causing Cerise to land directly on top of me, shirtless in all her tone and lean goodness.

After seeing this Apple slowly back away muttering something quietly before it started to get louder.

"nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopeNOPENOPENOPENOPE!"

"SHIT!"


	13. Chapter 13 the hermit crab

Disclaimer I don't own ever after high

_**dee-dee-dee-dee-dee-dee ooooooooommmm Shield Recharged**_

_**Dakka…..Dakka…Dakka!**_

Raven slowly open the door, walking over a few bags of beef jerky and something that look strangely like a liter bottle of Mountain dew. Making her way to towards the bed, she trip twice over a…taco box?

"Cerise?"

"…**Bang!**"

Sighing Raven started to grab the edges of the blanket that was currently holding her girlfriend hostage.

"NNNOOO! My security blanket!" yelled Cerise as she dropped her x box controller to pull back her blanket.

"Did you just admit that you own a security blanket?"

A silence over lapped the room.

"…yes"

Letting go of the blanket Raven decided to pull the plug on the T.V.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cerise cried as she hugged the TV a river of tears running from her face.

"Cerise, have you gone outside you're at all today?"

"…..no"

"Come on "

Grabbing on to her girlfriend's legs she pulled her out of her bed, dragging her towards the exit of the room.

"NOOOOOO I can't leave ….NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Clawing on the floor Cerise tried to hold on to anything.

\- Addition

Walking close to Raven, Cerise look around the park as if something was going to attack.

Nuzzling into Raven's neck Cerise mutter

"Giant gremlins everywhere" before looking her in the eye

"Not you though, I like you" sealing the deal with a kiss.

Raven laugh into the kiss at her girlfriend's antics.


End file.
